Traditional ultrasonic flow meters are industrial instruments and are enclosed in rugged, usually metal, pipe shaped transducer enclosures with integral or separately mounted electronics.
The object of this invention is to package an ultrasonic flow meter using plastics suitable for high volume manufacture while giving the outward appearance similar to a traditional mechanical water meter.